


naughty list

by vagarius



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition, Blow Jobs, Day 6: Lingerie, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: The outfit had, admittedly, been a joke at first.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	naughty list

**Author's Note:**

> yes i'm 2 months late but i'm just on time for nsfw week! actually posting early so it doesn't conflict with my other day 6 fic...

The outfit had, admittedly, been a joke at first.

"Betcha won't get it," Banri had said, when they passed the dress in the mall, up on display like a skimpy gallery piece. He clicked his tongue at the price tag. "If you do, I'll pay half. It's surprisingly expensive."

Kazunari had reached out, then, smoothing his hand over the velvety fabric with a grin. "How could I refuse if Settsuar wants to treat me?"

"Seriously?" Banri had questioned. "When are you even gonna wear it?"

Kazunari rifled through the rack and pulled out one of the dresses, before holding the outfit against his front. _Too short._ "When we get back to the dorms, of course!"

And then Banri had barked out a laugh, and helped him look for his size.

Despite their searching, the dress they buy Kazunari still barely covers his junk and backside. Kazunari holds down the hem with his hands, white-fur trim threatening to ride too far up his thighs. Thin, red ribbons over Kazunari's shoulders hold the top of the dress in place, more white fur sitting a few centimeters under his collarbone and brushing under his arms. The black belt around Kazunari's waist makes him look curvier than he actually is, red velvet scrunching flatteringly underneath it. Hairpins secure a matching hat on his head, the fuzzy pompom on the end bouncing against his neck as his heeled boots click down the dorm steps.

(Kazunari may have owned those already, but no one needs to know.)

Kazunari is halfway down the steps when Misumi turns the corner, freezing at the sight of him. Kazunari blinks dumbly.

Then Misumi is rushing forward, scooping Kazunari up into his arms. Kazunari instinctively grabs onto Misumi as he carries him back up the stairs, shouldering open the door to his room and practically running inside.

"Kazu," Misumi breathes, as soon as the door swings closed. Belatedly, he places Kazunari back on his feet, and Kazunari quickly tugs down the bottom hem of the dress. "You're dressed like Santa Claus. Kind of."

_Understatement of the century,_ Kazunari thinks. He reaches up to rub the back of his neck, before remembering his own attire, and quickly puts his arm back down. "I bought it jokingly while I was out with Settsuar…" he explains. Misumi hasn't stopped staring. "Sumi?"

Misumi's hand shoots out, caressing the exposed skin of Kazunari's outer thigh. "Wouldn't stuff like this put Kazu on the naughty list?"

Kazunari does not know where Misumi is going with this. "Haha, maybe~"

Misumi's fingers slide to the front of Kazunari's leg, his fingertips slipping under white-fur trim. Kazunari swallows.

"I think my name is already on it," Misumi whispers.

Kazunari likes to think he knows most of Misumi's expressions – they're actors, after all, so Kazunari gets to see a lot of them – but the shaky restraint Misumi shows is new to him. The brush of his fingers is bold, but the shine of his eyes is uncertain, like Misumi's hands are a step ahead of his thoughts. Even when they first started dating, Misumi had never been hesitant about taking what he wants.

Kazunari can't help but think it's a bit silly, that _this_ is what makes Misumi look that way, but he won't deny that it's flattering.

And while he never _intended_ to seduce Misumi, there's certainly no reason _not_ to.

With a wide smirk and a newfound resolve, Kazunari shifts his weight from one foot to the other, the dress riding up with the movement. Misumi's fingers tense.

"Is that all?" Kazunari asks, cupping his hands under Misumi's ears.

Misumi blinks at him, then slowly slides his fingers along the tops of Kazunari's legs. He takes a slow step closer, his head hesitantly lowering to latch onto Kazunari's collarbone. He kisses gently as his fingers glide upward, catching on the edge of Kazunari's briefs. He pulls them down without looking, and Kazunari carefully steps out of them when they hit the floor, the click of his heels deafening in comparison to the damp rasp of Misumi sucking on his skin.

Kazunari's breaths grow heavier as Misumi's kisses become bites, his teeth nibbling softly along the top of Kazunari's chest. He licks his way to Kazunari's exposed shoulder, then nuzzles his nose into Kazunari's neck.

Misumi's hands slide back to the outside of Kazunari's thighs. He pushes lightly, coaxing Kazunari to adjust until his thighs are flush together. "Stay still," Misumi mumbles, and Kazunari only has a second to wonder before Misumi presses himself between Kazunari's legs, along the exposed skin between the dress and the boots. The extra height from Kazunari's heels just barely keeps Misumi's cock from brushing against his balls, the heat of him hot and overwhelming against his skin.

Kazunari hisses as he clings to Misumi's shoulders. He's surprised to find himself hard, his own cock rubbing against the inside of the dress. Smooth velvet turns scratchy as his precum drips onto it, the tip of his cock smearing the liquid around with every thrust.

Misumi's arms slip around his waist. He hugs Kazunari close, Kazunari's cock trapped under the dress and between their stomachs. Kazunari gasps at the sensation, while Misumi continues to cling and groan into Kazunari's ear.

"Kazu," Misumi whines, before something warm and sticky spills between Kazunari's thighs, some splashing up Kazunari's dress as Misumi belatedly pulls his hips away. Misumi pants into his neck, and Kazunari gently strokes his hair as he comes down from his high. Kazunari shifts, then whimpers as soiled fabric brushes against him.

He is still painfully hard.

Misumi's hands land on his hips, gently guiding Kazunari backwards until his calves hit the front of one of Misumi's plush chairs. He collapses onto it, and Misumi automatically follows, dropping to his knees in front of him. Kazunari's legs fall open when Misumi leans forward, tongue quickly lapping up the mess he made. His face feels unnaturally hot, beyond just arousal. Kazunari laughs between moans. _It's the hat. My forehead is sweating under the hat._

Kazunari licks his lips. "Sumi…"

A short glance is the only warning he gets before Misumi swallows him down, and Kazunari's hips involuntarily buck upward. Misumi doesn't miss a beat, head bobbing as he sucks around Kazunari's length, spit dripping from between his lips.

Misumi doesn't bother to pull away for kisses or licks, and Kazunari whimpers at the constant pressure, Misumi's tongue pressing flat against the underside of his cock.

Misumi relentlessly drags Kazunari to the edge, and Kazunari can't do anything but moan and shake as Misumi continues to swallow around him, pulling out every last drop.

He looks up at Kazunari with bright eyes and swollen lips, his own cock still hanging out from his pants. Kazunari brushes his knuckles against Misumi's flushed cheeks.

"I guess we're both on the naughty list," Kazunari murmurs. "Was it the boots? The belt?"

Misumi's hands glide upward again, running along the fabric until they reach said belt, still snug around Kazunari's waist.

"Triangle," he mumbles. "And Kazu's legs are hot."

Kazunari giggles. _Guess I'll need to buy more short dresses, then._


End file.
